efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown 11th Of Febuary
Smackdown Intro Plays* - Michael Cole: Welcome too Friday Night Smackdown Ladies and Gentleman I am along side with my broadcast partner Tazz! We will be calling the action tonight as always as we are heading into Money In The Bank three weeks away! Tazz: Hell yeah Cole one of the most dangerous stipulations ever created will go through an intense battle we already have people in our Money In The Bank Ladder match these contestants are; WWE Champion CM Punk from Raw, AdamEEF From Smackdown and Nexus from Smackdown, Wartune from Raw and finally Rated Peep Superstar from Raw! There is only one more spot for one more person *Kyle Smith Music Hits* This past Raw I was cheated out of my Money In The Bank qualifying match I had too face one of the biggest people in this company WWE Champion CM Punk and I demand one more chance too rightfully earn my self in that last spot Tonight! *Chris Jericho Interuptts Kyle Smith* Woah what? you think you were cheated out of qualifying on Raw? let me hold you right there when my Tag Team Partner was about to finish off our opponent he didn't do it and tagged me in a walked away! I was practically in a damn Handicap Match too qualify then so don't be coming out here saying you were cheated because I was the one who was cheated God dammit! *David Falcon Music Hits* Hold Up a second! I think if there is anyone more deserving to be in that qualifying match Next week on Raw It should be me Over the past couple of weeks I have proved myself too everyone in this company that I am the dominate species and on top of the food chain in EFW! *WWE Champion CM Punk Music Hits* Stop Stop! I have an Idea this arguing over who should be in the qualifying match Next Raw too earn the last spot you will have a Fatal Four Way Match on Raw to determain the qualifyer!...Oh and Kyle next you will be facing Rated Peep Superstar and haha David you will face Chris Jericho! Michael Cole: Wow! what an Amazing announcement by WWE Smackdown General Manager WWE Champion CM Punk! A fatal Four Way qualifying match on the upcoming Monday Night Raw too be in the Money In The Bank Match high risks will be on Raw as it is the last spot to take in the Money In The Bank Ladder match! Match 1: Kyle Smith vs. Rated Peep Superstar '- Singles Match' Match 2: Chris Jericho vs. David Falcon - Singles Match *The Ghost Hunter Music Hits* This past Raw Samir Cerebral Assassin said he would take my EFW Championship At the Money In The Bank Pay Per View as he said before he said he would take my EFW Championship at the Pushed to the Limit Pay Per View and he had no doubt about it and he was wrong and I'm going to prove Samir Cerebral Assassin once more wrong again at Money In The Bank! and next I'm going too show Samir Cerebral Assassin what I'm all about when I face AdamEEF And Nexus Next! Match 3: 'AdamEEF And Nexus vs. The Ghost Hunter - Handicap Match!' *'''The Ultimate Opportunist Music Hits* So it seems ever since this Money In The Bank qualifying started I haven't been given an opponent who I will face at the Pay Per View and I want too find out right now! *WWE Champion CM Punk GM of Smackdown Music Hits* Yes The Ultimate Opportunist I know you don't have an Opponent at Money In The Bank so I have handpicked this man! *Rated R Superstar Music Hits* *Rated R Champion runs down too the ring and viciously spears The Ultimate Opportunist he then grabs his Worldheavyweight Championship an raises it aboove his head saying out loud* "You're Looking At your Next Worldheavyweight CHAMPION!" '''Match 4: The Ultimate Opportunist vs. The Awesome One vs. Samir Cerebral Assassin - Triple Threat Match! *After the Match Samir Cerebral Assassin grabs a Mic* Get out the ring I have something too say! I Saw What The Ghost Hunter Said about me earlier on Smackdown he should have not of ever said that because Hunter I'm going to be your worst Nightmare! *The Ghost Hunter music Hits* Wow...Let me ask you one question why are you being like this man? Samir: Last Year you ruined my life and My career!...You turned on me when I was getting big in this company when you attacked me when I was in the running last year too be the General Manager of Monday Night Raw in 2010! So from that moment when I got injured I vowed too ruin your life now, and It began when EFW Came back 2 months ago my plan then started when I took advantage on EFW's return Raw when I pinned you for the EFW Championship! that wasn't satisfying with me so I am rasing the stakes! so I'm going too choose your family! Hunter: What the hell do you mean!?! Samir: You see your father right there front row? Hunter: Yeah? Samir: *Samir Pushed Hunter over and Pedigrees His Father!* *Medical Attention rush out too treat his Father* Samir: hahahahhahahahah! hahahahhahah! ahhahaaa! ha....*Samir laughs as the show goes off air* BQ: Rate Card BQ2: Rate 2nd theme for Money In The Bank: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JU1BlSgTXxw&feature=my_liked_videos&list=LLRc0zNzwlUqEXjADvrbskAA